Portable computing devices are increasingly powerful and affordable. Users are relying upon portable computing devices to handle various types of tasks. For example, portable computing devices are commonly used by many users to play games, send and receive messages, chat with friends, and/or take photos and videos. However, for portable computing devices such as tablet computers or smart phones, the screen size is often limited such that it can be difficult for users to provide input, such as to maneuver content displayed on the screen due to the size of content elements with respect to the size of a user's finger. For example, a user attempting to cause the device to capture an image might have to select a representation of an object on the display screen in order to indicate the correct object on which the camera should focus. Even such a relatively simple action by the user may require a user to go back and forth and attempt a few times in order to indicate the correct object. Such experience can be frustrating to the user, or can at least impact the user experience.